The USC Roybal Center for Health Policy Simulation develops and applies policy models and simulation tools for translational aging research, with an emphasis centered on 'novel methods for analyzing programs affecting older populations.' Our thematic emphasis is on 'Novel methods for analyzing programs affecting older populations.' The Pilot Core is instrumental in this regard, as it supports efforts that meet one of three objectives: (1) Research the determinants of health and health spending among older populations; (2) Develop models to understand the consequences of social policy, social forces, and biomedicine for health, health spending, and health care delivery; and (3) Translate these findings for policy makers who influence aging policy. Work in the Pilot Core will be closely coordinated with Management Core activities to ensure that novel findings and tools are disseminated widely, and that the research programs are developed in directions, which ensure independent funding. Specifically, we aim to recruit and develop a diverse set of senior and junior researchers to initiate and support pilot projects in our two focus areas to better understand the consequences of population health trends, medical technology and public health interventions for health care spending, health status, longevity, and geriatric care delivery. For this renewal, we propose to focus on two areas which have the potential to improve the health and well-being of older Americans, but which have been neglected by policy-makers: Theme 1: Policies to Mitigate the Social Consequences of Health Disparities; and Theme 2: International Lessons for U.S. Aging Policy. The Pilot Core will select projects leveraging the Center's existing research and the broad range of research being conducted among a large network of collaborators. We will also continue to make our models and programming core available to researchers from around the world.